Catch Us If You Can
by Willie.roxs
Summary: "Daniel, I just thought you should know that if I die here. My spirit will find your spirit in hell and kick its ASS." All they wanted was a cover, what they got was so much more.
1. Chapter 1

_Heya. You cannot believe your eyes can you and tbh I can't either. New year. Means new fic. My partner in crime is gone for the moment and frankly I like when new fic is posted and don't want all the work to be on the two queens of the ship. So I'm writing again. Yay me. (I will say this. Due to real life and college, these updates wont be weekly, but I will try my best to get them to you in a timely fashion.) I can't explain my obsession with action type stuff, but I love it. So yet again Daniel and Wilhelmina are in trouble. Read, Enjoy, Review, Whatever its up to you. Thanks Adina for being my beta girlie. :D You rock._

_Jaz. _

"Daniel, I just thought you should know that if I die here. My spirit will find your spirit in hell and kick its ASS." She spat at him with her back tied to his.

He held his head down. "Fair enough. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." He said sarcastically.

"Shut-up."

They sat in silence in the dark room, with only a dim lit lamp in the corner of the room, both pondering how they got there in the first place.

**Las Vegas, 1 month earlier**

They did an on location photo shoot in the grand city of Las Vegas, Nevada. There were at least 100 people of staff, crew, and models. Important personnel as usual, therefore Wilhelmina and Daniel were head of the crew. They had argued immensely over who would do the cover, and a resolution was never found. Instead they were both shooting separate covers, in different locations and trying to see whose was better. Costly? Yes. Did they care? Not at all. He chose the Paris hotel, admiring it's French-décor for his cover while she was a few blocks down at the great Caesar Palace looking for something more Roman Empire theme. They had two days, his on that Friday and hers on Saturday. She was wrapping her shoot when she felt an unwanted presence come from behind her.

"Hm. Not to bad." The voice spoke; she didn't even acknowledge him and titled her head to the side.

"Keep it up Meade."

"Sure. What I meant to say was, mine is going to be better. Or actually, I know it _will_ be better."

"We'll see." She smirked still facing ahead. "Why are you here anyway? I figured you would have contracted something from a stripper by now."

"Very funny. That was last night." He played along with her joked and laughed when she snorted and turned to look at him. "Woah, you look tired."

"No shit. I've been up since 5 in the morning and we're wrapping at what 9. It's been a long day. Some people actually take their jobs serious Daniel."

He nodded. "Right. Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang, but seeing as you look like that. I change my mind." He began to walk away as Wilhelmina stood agape. _Did he just insult me? And say hang?_

"Meade."

He turned. She smirked.

"I can…hang." _Great, I used it too._

"Are you sure it isn't past your bed time?" He teased.

"I'm going to let that one go. I mean it can't hurt. We_ are _in Vegas. I'd rather spend it out than in my room even if that means with you. Stay here I will be down in a few."

xoxo

A few was a lot longer as Daniel stood in the lobby waiting, a few women passed him on the way giving him looks. He walked over to the bar when a blond sat next to him.

"Hi." She smiled and Daniel went instantly to flirt mode.

"Hey."

"I know a man as handsome as yourself isn't here alone."

"Well yes, but no."

She was confused.

"I mean I am here alone, but with a co-worker. But not with-with. But we are…yeah. I'm not alone."

"Pity." The girl got up and slipped Daniel a number on a napkin. "When you decide that you don't want to be alone anymore." She walked away and headed to the elevators and watched her walk in as Wilhelmina emerged out. He stopped to stare at her, she had on a one-shoulder black cocktail dress that stopped just above the knee, and paired with a pair of gold Louboutins.

She looked around before spotting him at the bar, walking his way.

"Ready?"

He was still staring.

"Daniel, quit staring. Are you ready?"

"Uh. Yeah. You look great."

"I know." She smirked and walked ahead of him out of the doors, getting a town car and stepping in. Daniel followed, not far behind. This was going to be a long night.

He was on a losing streak and it was pissing him off as he sat at the bar, watching across the room as Wilhelmina was scoring big at the craps table. There was a crowd around her as they watched her strategically roll the dice, when in actuality it wasn't strategic. It was pure luck. Daniel downed the last of his scotch and walked over to the table, making his way through the crowd until he could see her. There were two men on either side of her, obviously flirting and he felt a pang of jealously but quickly dismissed the feeling. He watched as she held the dice in her hand and blew on the dice. _That never works._ She rolled a 7, and he watched as the dealer slid more chips her way; Daniel watched her smile get bigger. She finally looked up and motioned him over to her, and he walked until her could reach her side.

"Daniel, look at this. I am fucking rich."

She was drunk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe you should stop its 12 and we have a 6 o'clock flight to catch."

"No way, I am on a roll."

She turned around.

"No, really. I think we should go." He pulled at her arm and the man beside her grabbed him.

"I believe she said NO."

"Excuse me, since when did you become her bodyguard?"

"Wilhelmina let's go."

"Daniel. Shut-up. You're not my father. Calm down. One more." She turned and rolled an 11. Taking more chips.

"Ma'am you have hit 1 million you wanna keep going."

"You kidding me."

"She's going to stop here." Daniel told the man and whispered in her ear. "Okay Wilhelmina you have enough, time to go."

She snatched his hand away from her. "You don't boss me around."

"Wilhelmina. Please."

She huffed in his face, and it smelt like straight alcohol.

"Fine. Sorry guys 'daddy' is making me go. It's been fun." She scooped her chips up and put them in the briefcase by her side. Handing it to Daniel as she stumbled from the group, Daniel held her waist supporting her.

When they got to the area to exchange her chips for cash the man behind the counter was in disbelief of how much she made.

"You made all of this fairly."

She nodded. "You bet."

He looked suspiciously at her and handed the money back in the briefcase and Wilhelmina nodded and her and Daniel left out of the doors. The man watched them walk out of the doors and get into a black town car, he turned to make a phone call.

xoxo

Daniel helped Wilhelmina to her hotel room laid her on the bed, fully dressed, pulling the covers up over her. He walked over to cut the lamp on the bedside off.

"Will you be okay?"

"Stay here."

"I guess you're fine."

She turned in the bed.

"No, really stay here." She laughed and turned back on her side back facing him and patted behind her. He sighed and lay on top of the covers, waiting for her to go to sleep. It was quicker than he thought, he looked over and saw her sleep and moved to get up. As he was making his way out he saw the briefcase and let his curiosity get the best of him. He picked it up putting it on the counter and opened its content's in it was not what he expected.

Inside was more than one million dollars, a shipment of drugs, and a single black 9mm gun. Daniel gulped, his heart jumped out of his body when he heard a violent knock at the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, we know you have it. OPEN THE DOOR."

"Shit."

He closed the briefcase and ran to Wilhelmina's room.

"Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina!" He began to shake her.

"What?"

"We need to get out of here NOW."

"I'm sleepy."

"No it's life or death."

"Daniel. You are such a drama queen."

He popped the briefcase open, and showed her the contents.

"I don't think this is being dramatic."

She sat up and looked at him, hearing the knocking of the door shook her out of her sleep.

"We have to get out of here."


	2. Take Me Away

**A/ N OMG. I suck. I really do. Been busy, college finals, TV, laziness, winning Vanessa Williams contests, life, blah blah blah. But I'm on break so I'm writing. And it's here. tbh I'm writing this as I go along, I have an idea where I want to go, but its hard for me to get there. Bare with me. If you don't like it, say so. If you do, then yay. I just have a knack for adventure on the run Danimina which is what this is. So enjoy this chapter, I know it's short but the upcoming ones shall be longer I promise. Love you all forever and always. Enjoy.**

"I remember telling you that about 45 seconds ago." Daniel said in a huff.

"Daniel, now is not the time to be a smart ass. We need to leave."

"You keep saying that, yet you have made no effort to move."

She pulled the covers back and swung her feet over to the side putting her heels back on.

"Happy." She said standing up. "Now what are we going to do, they are at the door we can't just walk out."

"We give them the briefcase it is what they want, right?"

Wilhelmina was quiet and Daniel grabbed the briefcase walking towards the door, Wilhelmina close behind.

As soon as he unlocked it the door swung open revealing 2 heavy set men in black suits, one of them grabbed Daniel and pushed him against the nearest all, making Wilhelmina step back but the other held her firmly by her upper arms.

"Did you two really think you could get away with this?"

"Well to be honest, it was my first time gambling I didn't know that I'd be that good." Wilhelmina was completely oblivious.

"You think you're funny."

"No, not really. I'm quite serious."

"Give us the case."

Daniel reached his hand out to the man and he let go and walked over to the counter opening the contents before slamming it shut.

"Where is the rest?"

"That's all we got."

"Where is the rest?"

"I swear that was all, I don't even know what this is for!"

"Right. We know all about your plan. Samantha and Ryan Thompson. You worked for McDaniel's before taking the cash you made for him and took off, and let me tell you he isn't happy."

"Do I really look like a Samantha?" Wilhelmina spoke up.

"Changed names. You went from Erica, to Denise, to Arynna, to Samantha we have been looking for you everywhere, someone tipped us off you were here with the briefcase and this is the briefcase therefore we assume you are."

"Oh, I see misunderstanding. We aren't any of those people, we are magazine editors…Mode. I'm Wilhelmina Slater and that's Daniel Meade. We are innocent all I did was go to the casinos its not my fault they gave me the wrong case."

"ENOUGH!" He pulled his gun out and clocked it holding it up to her face. "Were is the other million and the disc."

Wilhelmina swallowed and felt the bile rise in her throat she put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no." She began flailing her hand.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's about to puke."

"Not on my suit get her to the bathroom." He pushed Daniel.

"Do I have to?"

"GO."

He followed and helped Wilhelmina to the bathroom in the suite once they got behind the door Wilhelmina shut the door and locked it.

"What the-"

"Shut up and give me a boost." Still half-shocked, he did as told and she stood on his shoulders.

"Don't you DARE look up."

"Fine." He kept resolutely ahead.

"What are you –"

"Shut up. Make some noise so they don't get suspicious."

"What kind?"

"Gag yourself, throw up, do something."

He complied as he felt her legs move she was banging with her shoe a hole in the ceiling once the tile above moved she scooted it aside.

"Tada. There is always away out. Stand up so I can climb."

Daniel struggled to his feet and let out a huff.

"I am not that heavy." She used her hand to reach up on the surface and climb in the hole making sure the pathway would support her weight.

"Okay be careful we have to crawl slowly, to avoid being heard get up here."

Daniel got on the toilet and Wilhelmina dodged as he jumped up, but slipped and fell all he way down.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

There was a run and a banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR, what going on?"

"I'm throwing up and it got on his shirt." She yelled aloud, before turning to face Daniel. "Get your ass up here!"

He tried again making a successful jump and Wilhelmina moved ahead to make space for him to kneel. After making sure the vent was closed they crawled their way through without any idea where they were headed.

After 5 minutes of silence, it became unbearable for Daniel and he began to hum softly.

"Be quiet."

"Sorry, I'm bored and tired."

"Well be bored silently." She said facing ahead.

Daniel rolled his eyes, and kept starting resolutely ahead. He smirked from the way they were crawling through the vent he had the best sight of her ass.

"Stop looking at it."

"What? What else am I supposed to look at? You were the one who wanted to be in front."

She stopped abruptly and Daniel almost ran into her.

"Stop. Staring."

"Okay. Jeesh, I will look to the side."

"Good."

They resumed for another few seconds before finding another vent. Peaking through it Wilhelmina only saw brooms and towels.

"We must be in the house keeping closet. Quick, punch this through or something."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, be a man."

"Wilhelmina, if I punch that my knuckles will bleed I'm sure, just use your shoe again."

"These are 2,000 shoes, I already have a mark from the last time doing it, it's your turn. Now you can use you're fist, or I will use your HEAD."

He sighed. "Fine. Move."

She scooted aside and allowed him to move closer, balling his hands into a tight fist, he thrust downward and surprisingly the whole vent dropped down.

"That was easy." He laughed and Wilhelmina smiled.

"Yup. Except for the blood of course." Gesturing towards his bloody fist.

"Shit." He exclaimed and was the first to jump down out the vent, grabbing a cloth and wrapping it around his hand.

"Help me down."

Daniel nodded and held his arms open just as Wilhelmina lowered herself out of the vent, still supporting her upper-half she waited until she felt Daniel's arms grab around her calves before letting go and Daniel quickly caught her by the waist before setting her down.

"You were a cheerleader no?"

"One time thing. Mom made me."

"Right."

"One time."

"No time for that." She pushed ahead and opened the closet door slightly looking left and right to see if she saw anyone in sight. "It's clear." She opened the door even further, Daniel closely behind, and they quickly made their way to the front.

"What do we do now?" Daniel asked as he pushed the double doors open.

"Go home you idiot."

Once they were outside Wilhelmina held her hand up to get a cab, Daniel turned around for a split second and saw three men running towards them.

"Shit, shit, shit." He exclaimed.

"What?" Wilhelmina turned her head to face him and saw the mean running.

"Dammit." She motioned her hand for the cab to hurry and with a screeching halt he stopped in front of them. She quickly thrust the door open, grabbing Daniels hand, and shut and locked it.

"Drive! Airport. Now!" The driver pressed the gas just as the men approached the cab and began to run after them, after a few seconds they gave up and Daniel turned to see them go back inside the hotel.

"That was close."

"They are going to follow us."

"There are a million cabs around no they wont."

"They have the number, they will find us. We had 10 minutes once we get to the airport to get all of our shit together."

"Okay. It won't take that long anyway."

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. Once they arrived Daniel reached in his pocket and handed the driver a 50-dollar bill.

"Thank you. Keep the change." Slamming the door shut and rushing into the doors alongside Wilhelmina to get to the ticket line.

Once at the counter, it hit them. They had no luggage, they had no bags, Wilhelmina had no purse, and that was the last 50 Daniel had. Their stuff, it was at the hotel.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Wilhelmina yelled as the stepped aside. "Why didn't you bring something, anything?"

"I'm sorry Wilhelmina. When at gun point that last thing I think to bring is my Prada bag."

"Don't you dare blame this on me. It was Dolce and Gabbana by the way."

"Like I care. We need to get out of here, you said 10 minutes which means they should be here any minute now."

At that precise moment, Daniel felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped, facing a man twice his size and wearing all black.

"Come with me."


End file.
